Santuary
by Ken Ichijouji
Summary: Ken from Digimon: Digital Monsters, meets the cast of Cardcaptors.


Sanctuary  
  
It's been a couple of months since Sakura Avalon has been on a clow card adventure. She's been taking it easy and enjoying life as a kid. Li and Meilin are dating now and Madison is trying to get a job from Bill Gates. (heh ^^;) Kero still plays his video games and is happy to have received a Nintendo Gamecube. Right now he's enjoying beating the crap outta Pikachu. (Go Kero!) As for Eli Moon and his crew, they too are taking it easy. Ruby still cooks for the group and Spinner spends most of his time at Sakura's house trying to beat Kero in Super Smash Bros. Melee. After the battle they all had, they were pretty happy to settle down and become friends. As for Eli, he's taken a job as an assistant at the library. Days have come and gone, and the group loves this little break they are having. Today at Sakura's school, her class is silent as a new student is being introduced.  
  
Teacher: "Class I would like for you to meet a new student to our school. He is my assistant and will help you with your studies. Go   
ahead.."  
  
Ken Ichijouji: "Hi..My name is Ken Ichijouji..."  
  
Madison: " A bit young to be an assistant..."  
  
Teacher: "Yes, but because of his excellent grades at his old school, he was far ahead of everyone. So he decided to come here for   
A while."  
  
Eli: "I've heard about you...You're that kid that's called the "boy genius".  
  
Ken: "Uh yeah..."  
  
Eli: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Ken: "Thank you...uh I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name..."  
  
Eli: "My name is Eli Moon."  
  
Teacher: "Since it's recess and I'm sure you all want to meet Ken, I will let the class have the rest of the time."  
  
The class yelled in glee and they all began to talk with their friends. Sakura, Madison, Li and Eli greet Ken and began to ask talk with him.  
  
Sakura: "So you're like super smart?"  
  
Ken: "Uh...I guess....it's just that I study a lot."  
  
Madison: "Cool...So you're like the teacher's assistant?"  
  
Ken: "Yes, he's knows my father, they went to college together. He said he could use some help with the class' grades, so I   
volunteered to come down here."  
  
Eli: "Well that's nice of you. Ugh...I'm being rude...I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Sakura and Madison. He's Li. We're   
missing one of us, she's sick. Her name is Meilin."  
  
Ken: "Nice meeting you all. And I hope your friend will feel better."  
  
Li: "Meilin will be here tomorrow, she only has a mild fever."  
  
Ken: "Well that's good to here.."  
  
Soon after Ken finishes his sentence, the bell rings for lunch and recess to begin. The students all rush out and began to bundle together in their groups for gossip. Most of the boys start a game of soccer or basketball while others eat. The girls begin to eat their lunches too, while gossiping of course. The cardcaptor crew and Ken walked along outside to the bleachers. They were still pumping Ken of information about himself and where he'd lived.  
  
Sakura: "So where do u live now?"  
  
Ken: "Oh not far...its a little ways from the park."  
  
Madison: "Oh, you mean that new house that was just built, it's like a mansion!"  
  
Li: "Bigger than Eli's house even...hehehe..."  
  
Eli gave a frown to Li, but it quickly faded to a smile.  
  
Sakura: "He's just kidding...anywho, how long will you be staying with us?"  
  
Ken: "I dunno, it'll be a while though. I probably won't leave till the year's over with."  
  
Madison: "That's a long time, school just started. Won't you miss your friends and your home?"  
  
Ken: "I'll keep in touch with them and it's good to visit new places."  
  
Madison: "Oh, so are you parents here too?"  
  
Ken: "No, I'm here with a friend."  
  
Li: "I'm gonna go get something to eat..."  
  
They all look at Li as he walks away from the group. It seems he's not too friendly with Ken.  
  
Eli: "I'll go with him..."  
  
Eli leaves and quickly joins Li. The girls revert their attention back to Ken.  
  
Sakura: "Sorry about Li, he's just like that..."  
  
Ken: "It's ok..I know some one that's sorta like that..."  
  
Madison: "Hey Ken, what are you doing after school?"  
  
Sakura was very surprised by Madison's action. Was she asking this guy out!? She barely knows him!  
  
Ken: " Nothing much I guess...I really don't know much about this place.."  
  
Madison: "Well that's wonderful, after school I can show you around the neighborhood!"  
  
Ken: "Alright, it'll be fun."  
  
They both smile at each other while Sakura looks at them both.  
  
Sakura (thinking): "Hehehe...Madison likes this guy! That's so cute! This'll be her first boyfriend...that's if he likes her back...looks   
like it..."  
  
Madison: "Sakura, what are you smiling about?"  
  
She had been thinking too hard and had this big smile on her face. She blushed when Madison and Ken saw this.  
  
Sakura: "Nothing! ^^"  
  
After school, Madison and Ken are walking towards the park talking about the town. Madison didn't want to talk about the town anymore, she was still interested in Ken's life. He told almost everything about him, except that he was a Digidestined and had saved the world a couple or times and has also almost destroyed it. He also left out the story of his brother, but he didn't need to tell her, cause the next question she asked was did he have any brothers or sisters. Ken was hesitate at first, but he told her....for some reason...  
  
Ken: "Uh....I had a brother...but he died...his name was Sam..."  
  
Madison: " OMG, I'm sorry! I had no idea....stupid me..."  
  
Ken: "No..its ok...don't worry about it."  
  
She smiles at him and they came to her house. She had completely forgotten about how close her house was to the school.  
  
Madison (thinking): "Crap....Hey! I can invite him in, my mom's not home so it would be ok that he came in."  
  
Madison: "Would you like to come in? For some drinks or something?"  
  
Ken: "Uh...ok..sure."  
  
Madison walks to her door with Ken following behind looking at the outside of the house. It was pretty big and seemed empty. She opens the door and skips gently to the table to lay down her books. Ken comes in shortly, cautiously looking around.  
  
Ken: "Nice place..."  
  
Madison: "Thank you, just leave your books next to mine follow me."  
  
He does what she's says and starts up the flight of steps. Along the way Madison asks him a question.  
  
Madison: "So do you have a girlfriend? I mean back in your old town?"  
  
Ken:"Wha?"  
  
He was still looking around the house at all the paintings and stuff.  
  
Ken: "Uh, no...I don't have a girlfriend..why do you ask?"  
  
Madison: "Just asking! ^^"  
  
They both enter Madison's room. It looks like the typical girl's room, except she has a computer area stocked full of all this electronic gear.  
  
Ken: "Are you some kinda spy?"  
  
Madison: "Hahaha...no silly..I've been trying to get a job from Bill Gates, I've got all this stuff cause I spend most of the time working   
on the computer.."  
  
Ken: "Ohhhhh..hehe...had me scared there for a second..."  
  
Madison: "Haha..you're so silly.."  
  
She sits on the bed and motions her hand for him to join her. He does so and they start another light talk. Then Madison finally pops out with the question.  
  
Madison: "I was wondering...."  
  
Ken: "Yeah?"  
  
She says nothing else but plants a quick kiss on his lips. He is very surprised by this and only sits there in shock.  
  
Ken only sits there surprised and in shock. 


End file.
